


Джинни пишет

by RosyaRosi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Война затянулась. Боги Смерти решили вмешаться.Примечание: AU по отношению к событиям последних двух книг: Дамблдор не успел рассказать Гарри о хоркруксах.
Kudos: 6





	Джинни пишет

Орден Феникса пал.

Это случилось не сразу, но, в конце концов, их осталось так мало, что можно было с уверенностью сказать: они проиграли войну.

Оставшиеся в живых скрывались по лесам и подвалам, разделившись на небольшие группы. Они продолжали отчаянно искать способ уничтожить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и считали большой удачей, если удавалось убить парочку его приспешников.

Джинни больше не боялась произносить имя Волдеморта. Она вместе с выжившими друзьями охраняла Гарри, вернее, они все охраняли друг друга. После того как Волдеморт захватил Хогвартс и убил большую часть его обитателей, им удалось бежать и укрыться в лесу Дин. Последние месяцы они прятались в палатках за защитными заклинаниями, и несколько раз их почти ловили. Джинни знала: есть и другие выжившие, но наладить связь с ними пока не удавалось.

Казалось, выхода не было.

Когда Беллатрикс Лейстрендж схватила Рона, Джинни приготовилась умереть. Гарри, Гермиона, Невилл, Луна, Симус и Дин собрали военный совет, чтобы придумать план, но Джинни чувствовала: это не поможет. Она бесшумно выскользнула из палатки в ночь и побрела глубже в чащу, крепко сжимая волшебную палочку. Ночной лес окутывал промозглой сыростью, защитные заклинания на мгновение оплели тело, выпуская её наружу. На минуту идея в одиночку отправиться в логово Упивающихся заворожила Джинни, заставляя брести вперёд точно в трансе.

Спасти брата или героически погибнуть.

Тяжёлые деревья расступались перед ней, сухие ветки хрустели под ногами. Джинни шла, точно направляемая невидимым компасом, и вскоре оказалась у озера. Оглушённая стуком собственного сердца, приблизилась к воде. Её внимание привлёк странный предмет, лежащий у самой кромки.

Нагнувшись, Джинни взглянула поближе и ахнула: предмет оказался потрёпанной книгой в чёрной обложке. Книга выглядела безобидной, но Джинни хорошо помнила дневник Тома Риддла. «Тетрадь смерти» — с трудом прочла она в темноте.

Откуда здесь эта книга? Имеет ли отношение к Волдеморту? Какова вероятность, что это ловушка, подстроенная Упивающимися?

Проверять книгу магией было слишком рискованно: её мгновенно обнаружат. Это мог быть темный артефакт или портал, ведущий к Волдеморту, но Джинни не чувствовала исходящей от Тетради опасности. Впрочем, она в любом случае приготовилась к смерти, поэтому решительно подняла книгу с земли и отряхнула от грязи. Та оказалась лёгкой и чуть шершавой на ощупь.

«Если она не убила меня, то, может, подскажет, как победить Волдеморта», — решила Джинни. Повертела Тетрадь в руках — та казалась вполне безвредной. За последний год Джинни неплохо научилась считывать магические потоки, но магия Тетради ощущалась совершенно иначе: не тёмной и не светлой. Скорее, мягкой, обволакивающей и холодной, как будто к Джинни ласково прикасалась пустота. 

Какое-то время она подождала на берегу, чтобы обезопасить остальных, но, когда Упивающиеся так и не появились, сунула таинственную Тетрадь за пазуху и направилась обратно к палатке.

— Где ты была? — Гарри бросился ей навстречу и крепко обнял. —Джин, мы чуть с ума не сошли, зачем ты пошла в лес в одиночку?!

— Прости, — виновато пробормотала Джинни. Она открыла рот, чтобы рассказать Гарри о своей находке, но что-то её остановило. — Есть новости о Роне?

— У Луны было видение, — кивнул Гарри. С тех пор как у той неожиданно открылись способности к прорицаниям, им стало гораздо легче предотвращать нападения. — Он в поместье Лестрейнджей, в подвале. Кроме Беллатрикс там только Рабастан и Макнейр, но завтра они собираются привести Волдеморта. Поэтому мы выступаем сейчас.

— Сейчас? — прошептала Джинни непослушными губами. — Но, Гарри, как...

— У нас только две метлы, так что полетим мы с Гермионой. Воспользуемся моей мантией и дезиллюминационными чарами. Мы много раз попадали в переделки, Джин, и выбирались сухими из воды. Всё будет хорошо.

Джинни разрывалась между отчаянным желанием спасти брата и парализующим страхом за Гарри. Впрочем, она видела по глазам: тот не отступит, а плана получше у неё всё равно не было.

Прощаясь, Джинни крепко поцеловала его в губы, готовясь к тому, что видит Гарри в последний раз.

— Береги себя, — шепнул он ей напоследок и выскользнул из палатки.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Джинни зажгла Люмос и открыла Тетрадь смерти на первой странице. Перед глазами запестрели слова, написанные витиеватым, но аккуратным почерком:

_«Правила использования Тетради смерти:_

_— Человек, чьё имя будет записано в этой тетради, умрёт._

_— Эффект тетради не подействует, если пишущий имя не будет знать, как выглядит лицо того, кто должен умереть. Таким образом, люди с одинаковыми именами и фамилиями не умирают._

_— Если причина смерти не указана, человек умрёт через сорок секунд от сердечного приступа._

_— Если причина смерти написана в течение сорока секунд после имени, то так оно и случится._

_— После написания обстоятельств смерти, детали смерти должны быть записаны в следующие шесть минут сорок секунд»._

— Какая чушь! — пробормотала Джинни, прежде чем перечитать странную инструкцию ещё раз. Это походило на одну из дурацких шуток «Ужастиков Умников Уизли», вот только никакого магазина волшебных вредилок больше не существовало. Фред мёртв, и Мерлин знает, что стало с бедным Джорджем...

Джинни со злостью захлопнула Тетрадь, но тут же раскрыла её снова. Она была потомственной ведьмой, живущей в мире гоблинов, летающих мётел и говорящих портретов, а в одиннадцать лет по вине похожей тетради попала под влияние самого тёмного волшебника столетия. Кто знает, какая магия может скрываться в этой безобидной на вид книжке?

Покопавшись в рюкзаке, Джинни достала чернила и потрёпанное перо. Прямо сейчас её близкие были в страшной опасности, и если в её силах сделать хоть что-нибудь — она попробует.

 _Беллатрикс Лестрейндж_ , —написала Джинни на пустой странице. Подумав, добавила ниже: _Самоубийство._

Она ожидала, что буквы исчезнут, как было с дневником Риддла, но этого не произошло. Джинни пожевала губу и написала в следующей строчке:

_Рабастан Лестрейндж. Уолден Макнейр. Одновременно использовали друг на друге смертельное проклятие._

Подождав немного, она надёжно спрятала Тетрадь на дне рюкзака и свернулась калачиком в их с Гарри спальном мешке. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

***

— Ребята, помогите! — крикнул Гарри, взрезая Молнией магический барьер. Джинни была готова и первая выскочила из палатки, принимая в объятия полубесчувственного Рона.

После смерти Фреда она горько пожалела, что редко говорила своим братьям, как сильно их любит.

Рон выглядел не слишком хорошо и, кажется, не узнавал её, но был жив, и ничто другое не имело значения. Гермиона уже сидела рядом, выводя замысловатые пассы палочкой.

— Я подлечила его бадьяном, но не рискнула колдовать вне нашего убежища, — тараторила она. — Мы быстро освободили его и тут же рванули обратно, ребята, там было такое!..

И она рассказала Джинни и остальным о том, что так напугало их в поместье Лестрейнджей.

— Они были мертвы, все трое! Макнейр, Рабастан и Беллатрикс. Мы сначала глазам не поверили, но... но...

Гермиона редко теряла дар речи, но Гарри пришёл на помощь.

— Сначала мы увидели Рабастана и Макнейра на полу, прямо в прихожей. Всё вокруг было перевёрнуто вверх дном, мебель в щепки, следы проклятий на стенах, как будто они внезапно решили устроить дуэль и одновременно друг друга прикончили. При этом никакой снятой кожи или выпотрошенных тел, знаете, словно это была просто... Авада.

Все потрясённо молчали. Джинни тихо выдохнула и крепче прижала к себе Рона.

— А потом, — тихо продолжила Гермиона, — мы обнаружили в ванной Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Она лежала там вся изрезанная, и её палочка рядом. Похоже на Сектумсемпру.

— Но кто мог это сделать? — воскликнул Дин. — Орден?

— Мы думали об этом, — ответил Гарри. — Но, если бы это были наши, они бы освободили Рона. А он оставался в подвале в ужасном состоянии.

— Может, она сама себя убила, — мрачно проговорила Джинни. — Знаете, она ведь всегда была чокнутой.

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Как бы то ни было, это не столь важно. Главное — мы нашли Рона и успели скрыться до прибытия остальных Упивающихся. По какой-то невероятной, необъяснимой причине мы все живы, а они — нет.

— И, возможно, у нас есть тайный союзник, — сказал Симус. — Что-то я слабо верю, что все трое сами себя угрохали.

— Я тоже, — кивнула Гермиона. — Это всё очень, очень странно... Мне нужно будет изучить пару книг, как только Рону станет лучше.

И снова Джинни открыла рот, чтобы рассказать друзьям о Тетради смерти, но не произнесла ни звука. Та сила, что привела её к озеру, словно встала поперёк горла, не давая поделиться удивительной тайной.

Вместо этого она вместе с Гермионой полночи залечивала раны Рона, настойчиво прогоняя из головы мысли об открывшихся перед ней перспективах. И о скорой кончине Волдеморта.

Однако всё оказалось не так просто.

Она написала в Тетради имя Волдеморта — точнее, все его имена, настоящее и вымышленные. Но тот и не думал умирать, если верить газетам, которые они воровали в окрестных деревнях вместе с едой. А еще они подверглись нападению Упивающихся, едва не стоившему жизни Невиллу. Оборотни во главе с Фенриром Грейбеком собирались немедленно доставить их к Тёмному Лорду, и не похоже было, что они блефуют. Отбиться и сбежать удалось с большим трудом.

«Могли ли те смерти быть случайными? — думала Джинни, разбивая палатку на новом месте. — Маловероятно, но стоит проверить».

Тогда она записала в Тетради имя Грейбека, чьё уродливое лицо ненавидела всей душой. В тот же день оборотень умер от сердечного приступа, что было само по себе нелепо для волшебника, а тем более вервольфа. Газеты молчали; Джинни и остальные и не узнали бы, если бы не Луна и её очередное видение.

И пока все остальные праздновали крошечную победу, Джинни в отчаянии нарезала круги по палатке.

«Неужели он действительно бессмертен? — думала она. — Неужели даже Тетрадь бессильна убить этого монстра?»

Джинни была так зла и разочарована, что едва не выбросила Тетрадь в лес. Но вовремя остановила себя: страшно подумать, что случится, попади столь сильное оружие не в те руки.

— Кто твой настоящий владелец? — шептала Джинни, поглаживая шершавую обложку. — Ну же, помоги мне ещё немного. Это наш единственный шанс победить.

***

Бог появился на следующий день. Он напоминал уродливое человекоподобное существо с чёрными крыльями за спиной, парящее в полуметре от земли. Джинни сразу поняла, что это бог, хотя никогда даже не верила в них.

— Я Рюк, — представился бог. — Бог Смерти.

— Я Джинни, — ответила она.

— Я знаю, кто ты, девочка. У тебя есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне. Я обронил это в мир людей.

— Тетрадь? — шепнула Джинни. Рюк не казался ей страшнее Волдеморта, а значит, с ним можно попробовать договориться. — Я использовала её несколько раз. Только она не всегда работает.

Рюк хмыкнул, сверкнув круглыми жёлтыми глазами:

— Глупая девочка. Тетрадь смерти не даёт осечек.

— Я записала в ней все известные имена моего врага, но он до сих пор жив, — запротестовала Джинни.

— Вы, маги, презрели законы мироздания, — скучающе протянул Рюк, слегка покачиваясь над её головой. — Изменяете материю, сеете хаос повсюду. Забавно наблюдать за вашими жалкими потугами. Но самые дерзкие из вас мечтают возвыситься до уровня богов и подчинить себе смерть.

Рюк широко зевнул, обнажая острые треугольные зубы. Джинни поёжилась.

— Конечно, это невозможно, но иногда кто-то из смертных заходит слишком далеко. Хочет жить вечно. Одно и то же желание из века в век, так скучно... Рюку всегда скучно!

Он возмущённо взглянул на Джинни, словно требуя решить его проблему. Та спешно попыталась придумать, чем бы развеять скуку бога.

— Рюк, хочешь яблоко? — спросила Джинни, вспомнив о сворованных в деревне фруктах. Порылась в рюкзаке и извлекла из него алый плод, пахнущий летом. — Вот, попробуй.

Глаза Рюка заинтересовано блеснули. Он подцепил яблоко длинными острыми когтями и покрутил, разглядывая на свет. А потом с опаской сунул в рот.

Лицо бога осветилось самым что ни на есть людским блаженством.

— Как вкусно! Яблоки из мира людей такие сладкие!

Он потребовал ещё, и Джинни с улыбкой достала второе яблоко. Но скудные запасы подходили к концу, а ей нужны были ответы.

— Рюк, я дала тебе яблоки, а ты взамен расскажи мне, как убить Волдеморта с помощью Тетради смерти.

— Этот маг возомнил себя богом, — презрительно бросил Рюк. — Глупый человек. Разделил свою душу на части и решил, что никогда не умрёт. Ха! Записав в Тетради его имя один раз, ты убила осколок его души. Но остальные части всё ещё живы.

— Что... что это значит? —прошептала Джинни в ужасе. — Как это возможно — разделить душу?

— С помощью очень тёмной магии. Но никакая магия смертных не сравнится с магией богов. Запиши его имя в Тетради столько раз, сколько потребуется, и он умрёт.

Снаружи палатки послышались голоса: Гарри и Симус возвращались с дежурства. Сейчас их сменят Дин и Невилл, а Гарри зайдёт сюда. Джинни взволнованно повернулась к Рюку:

— Он увидит тебя!

— Рюка может видеть только тот смертный, что прикасался к Тетради.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, вваливаясь в палатку и проверяя защитные заклинания. Он выглядел так, словно через секунду свалится от усталости на месте. Джинни кивнула и помогла Гарри устроиться в их спальном мешке, взяла его ладонь в свою. Гарри уснул мгновенно, а Джинни ещё долго гладила его волосы свободной рукой, наблюдая за Рюком, парящим над их головами.

— Ты заберёшь у меня Тетрадь? — прошептала она.

— Поиграй с ней ещё, девочка Джинни. Этот заносчивый смертный мне наскучил, а ты — хоть какое-то развлечение.

— Я воспользуюсь твоим советом, Рюк, — кивнула Джинни с благодарностью. Рюк только зловеще захихикал и улёгся у края палатки, подперев рукой уродливую голову. Кажется, он никуда не собирался.

В ту ночь до рассвета Джинни писала в Тетради при свете Люмоса. Все имена, настоящее и вымышленные, чтобы действовать наверняка. Каждый раз, отступая строчку, она словно чувствовала, как умирает осколок души Волдеморта. Но возможно, это лишь плод её воображения.

Спустя несколько строчек она и вправду услышала крик — но так далеко, что не была уверена, не показалось ли.

На неё вдруг накатила невыносимая усталость, и она заснула, прижимая к себе Тетрадь смерти, так и не заметив, что дыхание Гарри остановилось.

***

Джинни носила траур следующие несколько месяцев.

Она приходила на могилу Гарри каждый день и подолгу сидела рядом, опустившись на колени. Рюк неизменно парил над её головой.

— Ну что, наигралась в бога? — спрашивал он, когда Джинни поднималась, отряхивая одежду от влажной земли. — Теперь отдашь мне Тетрадь?

— Подожди немного, Рюк, — отвечала Джинни с мрачной решимостью. — Ещё не все Упивающиеся мертвы. Мне нужно больше лиц и имён, и тогда мир, наконец, избавится от зла.

Никто из выживших так и не понял, как погиб Волдеморт и почему его приспешники продолжали беспричинно умирать во всех концах земли. Джинни не пыталась развеять ни одну из многочисленных теорий. Они её совершенно не беспокоили.

Главное — в саду опустевшей Норы ещё остались спелые яблоки.


End file.
